Gone in the Wind
by Sazzypants
Summary: Desmond is a band manager and just got a new job. who knew it would be his cousin's band? Now he must face the demons of his past that he had been avoiding while proving to the person he cares for most that he's worthy. Altmal, ezioleo, desshaun. yaoi
1. ACT 1

**This thought came to me when I was at a Nickelback concert yesterday (may 21, 2010). XD Pairing are Alt/Mal, Des/Shaun, Ezio/Leo, Rebecca/Lucy, and any other ones I may throw at you in the near future. ^^;**

**Hope you like it!**

**Ignore the fail lyrics randomly pulled out of my ass during the writing process. D:**

**Disclaimer: ****Assassin's Creed © Ubisoft, random song lyrics © me**

**Act I**

"This is our last show and we're _opening_ for another band. _Opening_! Do you know how unethical this is?" raged a tall man with blond hair.

"You know what? I don't care and neither should you. We can't be a good band if we're only in it for the money. I say, good riddance," another man spoke up, this one with short, brown hair.

"I second that. I just wanna get over with this tour and go back home," pitched in the third, who was bald.

"What are you all going to do after this?" This man was different than the others. He had no piercings and did have skin-tight clothing on. He wore a simple, sophisticated, black suit.

The one with the short brown hair stood up and looked at the man in the suit. He offered him a small smile and said, "I dunno, Des, but we'll be okay. You're a great manager and it was a pleasure working with you." The men shook hands and then the band made their way on stage.

Desmond Miles, the bands manager - and one of the best out there - watched as his friends went up on stage. It was true, you can't have a band if you're not in it for the music. Their songs weren't very good and they knew it. Desmond was to become a new band's manager, the very band that they were opening for. He still hadn't met them yet, but he had heard some of their songs; they were a real band.

They played three songs and the crowd quieted in anticipation. The blond haired member walked up to the microphone and said, "It's been a pleasure playing for you all, but I'm afraid it's time that we go. So, scream till your lungs bleed for Live. By. The. CREED!"

The crowd roared and Desmond could feel the vibrations of the sound going through his body. They must be pretty amazing to get this kind of greeting, Desmond thought to himself as his band of late exited and the stage crew went to set up for _Live by the Creed_'s performance.

Desmond stood, talking to his band members and friends, until h heard a familiar voice.

"Are you guys ready for this?" A thick accent that was unmistakably Italian rang through the air.

Desmond shifted his gaze up and the sight startled him out of words. He stood there gaping like a fish, making his band snigger at him, until he found his voice again. "Ezio?" he called out over the volume of the crowd.

A brunette man around Desmond's aged turned at the sound of his name being called. His eyes lit up instantly when he noticed the caller. "Desmond! What are you doing here?" he greeted and he ran up and pulled the man into a bear-hug.

"Uh, I'd like to ask you the same thing," Desmond gasp from the strength of it until he was released.

"My band's playing tonight. Altaïr! Come see who I found!" From around the corner appeared another man about the same age. His eyes were a slate-grey and his brunette hair was cut short, unlike Ezio who had his in a loose ponytail.

"Desmond? Why are you here?" Altaïr asked out of surprise before he smirked. "Or, did you come to admit your our number one fan?"

"Uh, no, I'm actually their manager," Desmond replied, still very confused, as he pointed at the three men behind him.

"So, I guess that makes you our manager now, huh?" came another voice.

Desmond looked around Altaïr and saw another familiar face. "You're here too, Malik?"

Malik nodded and crossed his arms with an eye brow cocked at the confused manager. Through Malik's sleeveless shirt, a scar was visible on his left arm from where he almost lost it in a car accident. "You don't know do you?" Malik asked.

"Don't know what?" Desmond replied.

"We're _Live by the Creed_, Desmond. That's our band."

Desmond looked over at the owner of the new voice and visibly flinched. "Shaun," he called out after a moment.

Shaun shook his head and walked up to the other members of the band. "They're ready for us. Let's get going."

~.~

From Desmond's seat backstage he could see all of the band. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore, his cousins, Malik Al-Sayf, Altaïr's best friend, and Shaun Hastings, a boy Desmond had a quite the past with. Not much of that past was filled with pleasant memories for either of them.

"You gonna be okay, Des?" the brunette member of his band asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he replied. The brunette nodded and the three of them left for their homes.

Desmond sighed to himself. "How could I have been so blind as to not notice this?" he asked himself out loud.

"It's not your fault," came a female voice from behind him.

Desmond slowly turned around, not in the least bit surprised to see the woman now that he me the band. "You're here to now, huh, Lucy?" Desmond asked when she walked up to him.

She, Lucy Stillman, nodded and held out her VIP badge. "You're the only one that drifted away from us, Desmond. You didn't know about the band because of Shaun."

"Ezio mention he had a successful band one. Never told me the name, though."

Lucy smiled down at him. "Like I said, it's because of Shaun. If he told you the name, you'd look it up and find him in it."

"And this is a better way to find out?" Desmond asked, annoyed by the situation.

"You were never supposed to become their manager. But," she paused for a moment to shoot Desmond a knowing look. "Fate works in tricky ways."

Desmond glanced up at her then went back to watching the show. "I have no idea what you're talking about." His voice was flat and with out feeling.

Lucy sighed, but her smile was still on her face. "You will eventually, Des."

Desmond began to block her out and actually listen to their songs. They rhythm was amazing, catchy and beautiful in many ways. The words were metaphorical and like real poems, real works of art. This is what all bands should be like, Desmond thought to himself, completely caught up in the music.

_You're crazy if you think_

_That you can come at me,_

_You're just the spider in the web, I'm the wind in the trees._

_Untouchable_

_Unreachable_

_Baby, you can't hurt me no more._

Desmond watched closely and Ezio sang those words and wondered if they were hypothetical or if they were based off of a real experience. One thing that he did mention to Desmond was that every song was written by their bass player, and that was Shaun. Malik played the drums, Altaïr was lead guitar as was Ezio who also sang most of the songs.

When intermission came, Desmond rose to greet the members. Ezio smiled and clapped him on the back. "What did you think?" he asked with a haughty laugh.

"The music's really good. Not that I'd expect any less," Desmond smiled crookedly at his cousin.

His eyes moved up and examined the rest of the band. Shaun was sitting in a chair, his eyes closed, and propping his feet up on the ledge and resting while he was given time. Altaïr stood near Malik, drinking from a water bottle as they spoke amongst themselves. Desmond made a mental note as to how close they were standing - their bodies were almost pressed together.

When Ezio led him even farther backstage, he turned and asked, "What's up with Altaïr and Malik?"

"So you noticed, huh? They're trying to keep it under the radar, but it's not working very well. They two of them are lovers," Ezio explained.

Desmond stuttered and gaped at his cousin. "Are you serious?" he exclaimed.

"As a heart attack."

"Why didn't he ever tell me? Does he think I'll judge him or something? He should know by now that I don't care about that stuff."

Ezio shook his head and shrugged. "No, you know how he is. The rest of us found out by accident. He's not one to blatantly tell people that he's seeing someone."

"That's true," sighed Desmond.

Suddenly the crowd roared to life again and Ezio gleamed. "That's my queue! See ya in a bit!" he called over his shoulder as he ran back on stage.

~.~

The concert's after party was amazing, for someone who liked that kind of stuff. Desmond stayed for a half hour, drinking with Altaïr and catching up a bit, and he noticed that Shaun was no where in sight. He excused himself mostly to get away from the noise and crowds, but also because he had unfinished business to attend to.

A year had passed since they last talked and it didn't look Shaun had moved on any more than Desmond had.

The party was being held in the community center and there were plenty of rooms around the building where the British man could have been hiding. Finally, he found him in an old resource room that had been holding old books given up by the surrounding schools. Just as Desmond suspected, Shaun had his nose buried in one.

"What are you reading this time?" Desmond asked casually, trying to start the conversation off in a light mood.

Shaun turned and glared at Desmond before looking back at the book. So much for that idea, Desmond mentally sighed to himself.

Desmond sat near Shaun and picked up the first book he saw. He flipped through the pages idly just for something to do. He looked up and took in Shaun's appearance and how it had changed in a year.

His orange hair was combed up to the top of his head like a mini mow hawk, and he wore a white dress shirt underneath a blue sweater vest. His jeans were tight, very dark, and worn looking and he wore a pair of black converse. He had three hoops in both his ears and three studs above that. There was a silver ring protruding from his lip, thick, metallic rings on all of his fingers, and leather bracelets on his wrists.

Shaun had always been the bookworm type, so it was no surprise that he was the "punk-nerd" of the band, but the piercings were different. He never pictured Shaun as the type to do that to himself, but he did admit that man looked good in them.

"Hamlet," Shaun mumbled, breaking the silence and startling Desmond from his observations.

"W-what?" he stuttered lamely.

"You asked what I was reading. I'm reading _Hamlet_," Shaun replied, he voice calm and monotone.

"Oh." They were silent for a moment, neither paying any attention to their books. "How have you been?" he asked finally.

"Fine." Desmond glanced at Shaun who's face was expressionless. "I can imagine you've been doing better than fine, Mr. Band Manager."

Desmond frowned and shut the book he had been looking through. "I've been taking it a day at a time."

Shaun glanced at Desmond and grumbled, "And why would that be?"

"I've never forgiven myself for my actions before. I can imagine you haven't either, right?" Shaun's lack of a response was all Desmond needed to confirm his suspicions. He turned, giving the brit his full attention. "I'll make it up to you someday. Please allow me hat much."

Shaun looked up from his copy of _Hamlet_ and measured Desmond with a steady gaze. "Very well," he gave in. "But you're on thin ice."

Desmond smiled and sat back down, able to read a book in silence knowing that his life had just changed drastically for the better.

**Yay prologues~! 3 that's not too short, is it? If you want it long, just ask~! XD**

**Leave me a review, please! I love getting your alerts from favs and watching, but comments are my fuel for writing. So, please, Dio Mio, leave me some pretty lame-ass comments or something? Anything will do. ^^;**


	2. ACT 2

**The first person to write an AC band fic? I am so deeply honored! *tears of joy* **

**Please, tell me if I'm spelling something wrong. Like bass. I don't know if I'm spelling it right. 3**

**Disclaimer:**** Assassin's Creed © Ubisoft, lyrics © Me.**

**Act 2**

"The tour was a great success. Sales on your albums have nearly double from what they were three weeks ago," Desmond announced after getting off the phone with the record company.

"Cool," Ezio replied dully. He was more interested in trying to balance a pencil on his nose.

"We don't play for the money, Desmond. We play to create," Malik explained. Altaïr's back was pressed up against Malik's as he watched a documentary on the history channel.

Desmond nodded and a smiled formed on his face. "That's very admirable. Not that I'd expect any less from a group like you guys."

Altaïr smirk and the other two laughed. Shaun, on the other hand, sat in the corner, ignoring the others. He had a note book resting against the couch cushion where he would scribble down notes as he strummed on his bass. Desmond watched him for a moment before turning his attention back to the others.

As a child, Desmond traveled a lot. His parents seemed to have relatives everywhere, relatives that they were close too. Every summer they would travel to Florence to visit his aunt and her husband and every winter they visited his mother's twin, who lived in Masyaf. His father was an only child and his immediate family lived in England where Desmond and his parents stayed during the school year. That's where he knew Shaun from.

He pushed his reminiscing behind him and went back into work mode. "We also have quite the line-up of shows, after your break is over. Many invitations to play during various summer festivals and a couple of opening acts for larger bands. Also, there's a Battle of the Bands competition in October. We've been invited by the manager of the band, _Crusader Knights_."

Desmond saw every member - even Shaun - tense at the name of the band. He was confused even more by the looks of anger that flashed over all of their faces.

"_Crusader Knights_," Altaïr hissed through clenched teeth. "Are hey mocking us with such an invitation?"

"Sounds more like a challenge to me. Perhaps they think they can finally beat us?" Ezio suggest, his voice icy and cold.

"If it's a competition they want, it's a competition they'll get," smirked Malik with a voice full of confidence.

"They wont know what hit them," Shaun pitched in, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Desmond, let that manager know that we'll be there."

Desmond looked at the band members, confused, but complied. He pulled out his cell phone and contacted the manager again.

~.~

Their break was a month long, from the beginning of June to the beginning of July. The boys spent their first week resting and laying around their shared mansion, but Desmond had had enough of that. He had a plan to get his band back up an moving again.

They stared at Desmond with confused expressions when he tossed a notebook and pen to each of them. "What's this?" Altaïr asked.

"Paper," Ezio replied with a snigger, "it's used for writing thing's on." Altaïr just glared at him.

"It's a plan. Now, I want you all to make a list of all the stupid things that you'd like to get out an do, in a months time."

Desmond reclined against the bar in the living area as the boys worked on their lists obediently. They must be more bored than I originally assumed, Desmond thought to himself. When they were done, he took the list and spread them out along the counter. The lists read as followed:

Shaun:

1.) Go to a renaissance fair

2.) Study history

3.) Have peace and quiet to work on songs

Ezio:

1.) Take Leonardo to the art show at the museum

2.) Purchase a weapon3.) Go bungee jumping

4.) Go fishing out at sea

Altaïr:

1.) Enter into a boxing tournament

2.) Teach a fighting class

3.) Go bar hopping

Malik:

1.) Go on a road trip

2.) Go hang gliding

3.) Go for a hike in the mountains (or camping)

4.) Have a movie marathon with my closest friends

Desmond compared all the list and then made one big one, using options from each. When he was done he turned to his friends and said, "These are the only ones that are possible. Bar hopping, movie marathon, fishing, the art show, renaissance fair, and Shaun's quiet time. We'll get to the other ones, just not in three weeks time."

Ezio rested his elbows on his knees then cradled his chin in his hands. "And what do you suppose we do first, Oh Great Manager Man?"

Desmond chuckled softly and shook his head. "It's up to you guys. I honestly don't care."

"The art show sounds interesting. I'd like to see it," Malik suggested and Altaïr nodded in agreement, probably just because Malik wanted to do it.

"That, and Ezio hasn't seen Leonardo in over a month," Shaun mentioned, which sent Ezio into a frenzy.

"Dio Mio! How could I have forgotten? I haven't even contacted him this whole time!" Ezio ran into the kitchen and dialed a number on the phone with suck fury that Desmond was worried he would break it. "Leo, it's Ezio! What? Yes, everything's alright, I just called to apologize. I was so busy with the tour that I forgot to contact you! Mi dispiace veramente, amore mio."

Desmond stared at his cousin in shock for a moment, then glared in irritation. So, Ezio even had someone Desmond hadn't been told about. He huffed in annoyance and waited for Ezio to finish his conversation with this "Leonardo" character.

"Sí, I will see you soon. Ti amo, mia colomba," Ezio declared before he hung up the phone. He turned around only to notice all of his friends staring at him. "What?"

"You're weird," Shaun muttered before turning back to his work. Malik rolled his eyes and Altaïr went back to watching television.

"Who's Leonardo?" Desmond asked in the tone that told Ezio that he was annoyed.

"Ah, that is right. Mi dispiace, Desmond, I had forgotten to tell you - just as Altaïr did. Leonardo - he is my lover."

Desmond found it hard to stay mad at the Italian when the way he said the man's name was laced with such love. Despite himself, Desmond grinned and slapped his cousin on his back. "Good for you, Ezio."

~.~

Desmond didn't remember Leonardo from his visits to Italy, but apparently his family and Ezio's had always been close. Eventually, after they moved out from the house (and after Ezio's father and two brothers were killed in a car accident that injuring his mother until she could speak no longer), they started dating and moved to America. He somehow convinced Altaïr - who, of course, dragged Malik along with him - and Shaun to move as well, so they could start a band.

Living relatively close, it only took twenty minutes for Leonardo to arrive at the house. Finally, Desmond was able to meet the man.

"I have heard a lot about you from Ezio," Leonardo said after they had been introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Desmond."

"Can't say I've heard much about you, but Ezio's been filling me in since he got off the phone with you. So, you're an artist?" Desmond had apparently asked the right question because the blond man began ranting about his work. He was a painter, a sculptor, an inventor, an engineer, and so many more things that Desmond began to lose track.

Only when they arrived at the art museum did Leonardo stop talking. When they walked into the building, his attention was suddenly on Ezio and the artwork, dragging the singer along to talk about each individual piece. Desmond could tell by the look on Ezio's face that he didn't hear what his lover was talking about, but that he absolutely _adored_ the man.

Desmond turned around and saw that the two Arabic men had branched off on their own as well, leaving just him and Shaun. Desmond smiled, grateful for the opportunity, and said to the man, "I heard they finished setting up the Egyptian exhibit. It's not open to the public, but I've convinced the owner to let us take a look around. That is, if you'd like to."

Shaun looked up at him over the rim of his glasses, mild surprise taking over his features. He quickly regained his composure and looked straight ahead again. "Well, Miles, since you've put so much effort into it, I might as well go check it out. But, if you think this is supposed to impress me, you're dead wrong, you bloke."

Desmond smiled calmly, feeling affection for the British man before him. He hadn't changed much, but Desmond had. If he were younger, Shaun's insults would send him into a fury. But, he wasn't and it had taken Desmond a long time to realize that Shaun would hide his emotions behind his harsh words.

"I did it because I knew you'd like it. I didn't do it to show off."

Shaun glanced at him again, his expression unreadable. "Let's go," Shaun suggested in a demanding voice.

Desmond knew he'd struck something, and it made him happy to realize that Shaun still couldn't keep him out. He just wanted things to go back to how they were before _that_ day, and knowing Shaun hadn't changed much gave him hope that his goal was at least reachable.

~.~

The Egyptian exhibit was beautiful, even to Desmond who didn't like art. But, there was just something about the style, the age, and the beauty about the artifacts that struck Desmond.

They had been walking around in there for over an hour and he wasn't surprised to see Shaun still fawning over an Egyptian manuscript he'd found during the beginning of their visit. The Brit's devotion to history made Desmond smile fondly at him as he walked over.

"What are you reading?" he asked when he bent over Shaun's shoulder.

Shaun jumped a little in surprise but recovered immediately. "It's an ancient bible. It's very interesting with how it's constructed…" and then he began to rant out loud to Desmond about what he had discovered so far. And, Desmond being who he is, had no idea what he was talking about, though he was happy that Shaun was willing to have a conversation with him. It meant that the man had really meant it the other night when he said that he'd give Desmond a chance.

Shaun suddenly paused and stared at Desmond. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" he asked. It sounded as if he were surprised but Desmond didn't know if it was aimed at him of shaun himself.

"Honestly? No. But, I do find it interesting, and you certainly know what you're talking about. Go on," Desmond ushered with a sheepish, crooked smile that he knew Shaun had always liked.

Shaun sighed and looked down at the book again. "Well, that's all I've figured out so far."

Desmond tilted his head as he watched Shaun take such care in putting the book back. "Why didn't you become a historian?"

Shaun stopped what he was doing and looked down at a random exhibit. "Personal reasons," he answered simply. "I wanted someone to find me."

Desmond stayed quiet after his answer, feeling his heart ache at the words. Evan after all this time… Desmond pushed the thoughts away as he watched Shaun head for the exit.

"It's getting late; we should fine the others," Shaun suggested, his voice calm.

"Uh, yeah," Desmond agreed as he followed after the Brit. He had the sinking suspicion that the two of them were more caught up in their lives together than either of them knew.

**Dio Mio - My God**

**Mi dispiace veramente - I'm truly sorry**

**Amore mio - My darling(always though it was 'my love' o.o)**

**Ti amo - I love you**

**Mia colomba - My dove**

**Sí - Yes**

**Once again, please comment to make me happy. Comment are crack; I need then. ^^;**

**How's the length? I'm always worrying over stuff like that. Let me know~!**

**Love always, **

**Sazuka**


	3. ACT 3

**Loving the feedback, guys! XD I've got a beta now, so hopefully there will be even less grammar issues. ^^;**

**Disclaimer:**** Assassin's Creed © Ubisoft, lyrics © Me**

ACT 3

It was a disaster - a complete and utter mess that none of them could have predicted. When they arrived at the bar after leaving the museum, there was a mob of fans, screaming and yelling their names. The men just stared out the window before Desmond pulled away and back onto the road.

"How did they know we were coming?" Ezio asked as he watched the crowd until they were out of sight.

"Who knows? Perhaps someone overheard us mention it at the museum?" Malik suggest. He didn't seem to care in the slightest that they had to search for a new bar.

Desmond ignored the men in the car and concentrated on finding a new building to go to. After ten minutes he found a club that didn't seem to lively or too dead. "How about here?" Desmond suggested, slowing to a halt in front of the club.

Shaun took one look at it and sighed. "That's a gentlemen's choice bar, Desmond."

Desmond made a face and rolled his eyes. "What do you care? You guys are all gay anyways."

Altaïr threw his head back and laughed before leaning foreword to clap his cousin on the shoulder while everyone else rolled their eyes. But, even if it was reluctant, they all agreed to give te bar a chance.

To their relief, no one recognized them, not even the usher. But, it was a tasteful place. It was clean with low lighting and the music wasn't too loud nor too soft. Desmond concluded that if he wanted to have a conversation with someone that he wouldn't have to yell, and that pleased him - the simplistic man that he was.

The group chose a table off in the corner to avoid wandering eyes. A waiter came over for their drinks and let his eyes linger on Shaun a little too long for Desmond's taste. When the waiter looked away and noticed that he was being glared at, he back down and left for their drinks. If looks could kill, the poor man would have been a bloody heap on the floor; an unpleasant trait that he had seemed to pick up early in his life from Altaïr.

"How was the museum for everyone?" Desmond asked in order to start a conversation. Immediately, just as Desmond had planned, Leonardo began ranting about the artworks he had seen.

"Don't you agree, Ezio?" Leonardo asked eventually, his shinning blue eyes gazing up at him excitedly.

Ezio smiled down at him, affection clear on his face. "Of course, mia colomba."

Desmond felt a twinge of jealousy when he looked at what his cousin had with the artist, and what Altaïr had with Malik. He glanced at Shaun who had his eyes closed and presumably listening to the music. Shaun was so very different from the men that his cousins had chosen and their personalities never had matched. But, he and Shaun connected on a level that he didn't think was possible, and he wanted to be able to feel that again. He wanted to be able to hold him like he used to after they spent the night together; clinging to each other like they were the only thing keeping them from falling off the Earth.

Is this love? Desmond asked himself as he took a big drink of his beer. Of course. I have always loved him.

"Des!" a voice yelled and snapped him out of this thoughts.

"What?" he asked dumbly, blinking his eyes to bring back his senses.

"You've been staring at me, you bloody wanker. Know it off!" Shaun growled in an obviously annoyed tone.

"Oh, uh," Desmond paused, "I didn't know I was. Sorry."

"Whatever," came Shaun's curt reply before he walked over to the bar.

"Smooth," Ezio murmured.

Desmond glared at the man to get him to shut up.

"What's up with you two? Shaun would usually punch you in the face for annoying him. You guys dating again or something?" asked Altaïr.

Desmond choked on his drink and looked at the man in horror. "What? No!"

Malik shook his head. "You two are foolish then."

Desmond looked at the black-haired man in confusion like he often did. "What do you mean we're fools?" he questioned right as Shaun sat back down at the table.

"Malik called you a fool? He has good eyes," he piped up bitterly.

"You're being called a fool as well," Desmond explained.

"Why?"

All eyes shifted over to Malik to see what his response would be. "You know exactly why, Shaun." Malik gave him a knowing look that confused Desmond even more.

"I don't. Care to explain?"

Malik just smile innocently, making Altaïr snicker, and got up. "I think it's time we move to another bar."

~.~

Ten jell-o shots later and they were all drunk off their rockers. Desmond, the designated driver who had puked at least three times behind the same trash can, had called a taxi and arranged for someone to pick up their car in the morning. So, by the time they got home, everyone made their ways to the bedrooms to sleep off their inebriation. Everyone, that was, except for Desmond.

Desmond sat at the island in the kitchen and drinking from a very large glass of water. He may have been drunk but he was still functional, unlike his relatives; he was just pleasantly buzzed.

He was peeling an orange when Shaun walked into the room. The Brit gave the man one look before walking over to the sink. He poured himself a glass of water and took a seat next to Desmond.

"You look functional. What happened to all that alcohol?" Shaun asked in mild curiosity.

"I've never really been able to hold down fancy drink like tequila or jell-o shots. Since I puked up most of the alcohol in my system, I probably could have driven, but…" Desmond trailed off, frowning at the sudden bad memories.

"But, you decided to play it safe?" Shaun suggested and Desmond nodded. "As you should. Your family has bad luck when it comes to cars." Shaun was aware that Desmond trailed off for a reason, so the normal bitter response came out gentle and softly.

"Yeah," Desmond agreed with a sad smile, "and I think I've lost just as much as they did during those accidents."

Shaun looked at Desmond, knowing exactly what he was talking about, and felt jealousy rise up in his chest. And anger. "How could that be? They all lost family in car-related deaths. No one died for you."

Desmond looked at Shaun with a crooked smile that was just as sad as he felt inside. He learned long ago that no matter what he did, he couldn't his things from the British man. "That's not true, exactly. All those years ago I lost someone that I held more closely to myself then anyone else," he paused to see Shaun's reaction and when he got none, he continued, "I lost you, Shaun."

Shaun looked away and down at his water. He stole the forgotten orange from Desmond's hand and finished peeling it. He popped a slice into his mouth and gave it back. "It's juicy," commented Shaun.

"It's perfect. Just the right amount of ripeness."

Shaun yawned and asked Desmond in a sleepy voice, "Is that even a word?"

Desmond shrugged, smiling at how mild Shaun was when he was tired. "No, but you know what I mean by it."

"I suppose so."

Shaun stood up and immediately tumbled sideways into Desmond. Desmond, who had been watching his carefully, caught his shoulders in time and helped him back up.

"Sorry," Shaun murmured.

Desmond smiled and replied, "It's okay. Let me just help you back to your room."

Shaun agreed reluctantly and they went on their way. When they got there, Shaun hooked his arm from around Desmond's neck and looked him square in the eyes. Without warning, he leaned forewords and crushed their lips together.

Desmond made a quiet, surprised noise at the feeling of Shaun against him. He was quick to recover though, wrapping his arms around the man's waitst and pulling them closer together. How long had he waited for that day? How long had he dreamed about Shaun's lips and how it felt to hold him in his arms. Too long, Desmond realized as his tongued begged for admittance into Shaun's mouth.

The British man complied as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck. It was a brutal battle of dominance that somehow Desmond managed to win, but his victory did not last long. The were forced to pull apart for air, leaving the two gasping and whipping saliva from their chins. Shaun turned halfway, his hand on the door knob, and looked at Desmond with lust filled eyes.

"Care to join me?" he asked, his voice low and husky. Desmond didn't even need to reply, as he already knew the answer.

**BWAHAHAHA! I am EVIL! Dunno if there will be smut in the next chapter or not. I'm just gonna toss you guys into a flashback and we're gonna go from there…..yeah….don't kill me?**

**Comments are love, so please leave me some~! ;D**


	4. ACT 4

**Okay, I lied. I'll give you the smut this chapter, so next chapter will be the explanation one! :3 Then THE PLOT SHALL THICKEN.**

**Damn, it's hard to write as Shaun. D: *is more happy-go-lucky like Des and Leo***

**Disclaimer:**** Assassin's Creed © Ubisoft, Lyrics © Me**

**ACT 4 **

Desmond followed Shaun into his room, heart racing and threatening to break from his chest. _Is this a dream? Is this really happening_? He asked himself. As Shaun threw his arms around Desmond's neck again, he knew it was real - more real than he could have ever hoped for.

Their lips met again, softly, sweetly, slowly moving against each other. The kiss wasn't rushed like their first one, more tender and loving. It was a trait in Shaun that only he knew and loved to see on the rare occasions. Desmond ran his tongue along Shaun's lips and was easily granted entrance. Their tongues brushed against each other, stroking and massaging the other with the powerful muscles.

Desmond worked his hands around until they rested on Shaun's hips and he pushed him eagerly back to the bed. Shaun laid down, pulling Desmond with him who proceeded to attack his neck.

"_Des,_" Shaun gasped, arching his back when Desmond sucked in part of his skin, worrying it until it was a dark red. "Desmond…"

"What is it?" replied Desmond with a muffled voice. He didn't break his rhythm of sucking and biting on the man's neck and collar bone.

"I need to….need to know," he gasped in surprise when Desmond bit down on his shoulder hard enough to leave a deep mark, possibly a bruise.

"Shaun, I'm not leaving again like I did last time. I almost lost everything I cared for then and now that it's within my grasp…I don't plan on ever letting go again," Desmond declared as he looked long and hard into the British man's eyes.

"That's all fine and dandy, really," he covered up his blush with his sarcasm, "but I was going to tell you that I need to put my glasses on the nightstand."

Desmond chuckled and did just that before sealing his lips over Shaun's again. Curious fingers worked their way under the sweater vest and cotton shirt, tracing the muscles beneath it and reveling in how the touches made the man bellow him groan his name. Clothing was tossed aside, leaving bare chests to rub against each other. Their jeans were already too tight and it felt like there wasn't enough space in the room for them together.

"Take them off," Shaun muttered while simultaneously tugging at Desmond's belt.

"Impatient, are we? When was the last time you did this?" asked Desmond, while he complied with the British man's order.

Shaun was silent for a moment, only the sound of his breathing could be heard over Desmond's movements. "You were my last."

Desmond looked up at Shaun who pointedly averted his gaze. A small blush crept across his face. Why had he told him that? It doesn't help him one bit. He felt a hand cup his face, pulling him by the chin until their eyes met. In the stormy-grey eyes he saw no pity, no judgment, only a warm fondness that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"I'm so sorry…it's all my fault," Desmond admitted - though Shaun had already realized it - and it made him feel better. Perhaps it was just the fact that Desmond confessed that he was wrong for once.

"You've changed Desmond," he pointed out, resting his hand over Desmond's. "You've matured. I like it."

Desmond snickered. "You talk a lot more than you used to."

Desmond proceeded to grind his half-clothed hips into Shaun's, rewarding him with a low, throaty grown. His lips clenched on the Brit's neck again, and sucking until the skin beneath him until it was a pleasant red.

Shaun groaned at the sensation, dragging his fingers up and down Desmond's back, relishing in the amazing feelings that were coursing through his body. He hadn't felt that way in years, and he missed what Desmond was always able to awaken in him. In all honesty, he missed everything about Desmond but he wasn't able to admit it. He was too busy holding onto the pain he felt and the anger it produced when all he really wanted was to forgive the man that he loved.

He was brought back to reality when a cold gust of air brushed against his crotch. Desmond had removed both of their pants, leaving the men nude in the cool air. "Are you ready for this?" Desmond asked through his breaths. He could feel his hard length pressing up against his inner thigh and the anticipation made him shudder.

He ground back his hips, slamming violently into Desmond's. "Hurry up you damned wanker!" He growled with a small smirk.

Desmond wrapped his hand around Shaun's member and gave a good jerk, grinning evilly up at him when he yelped. He crashed their lips together as he slipped a digit soaked in pre-cum into Shaun's entrance. Shaun hissed at the foreign feeling of something in him, yet he relished in it. He missed the sensation of feeling full and the slight pull of the muscles at his entrance was worth it. When he had adjusted to the feeling of one finger, Desmond added a second, making sure to do scissor motions and to trust them in and out.

Shaun gasped when a third was added, making his muscles ache more than he expected. He had forgotten what it felt like when he was a virgin, but he could imagine it was a similar feeling. Desmond hooked his fingers, searching for the sweet spot he knew was there.

"Desmond, I - _aah!_" he moaned, arching his back into Desmond as his vision went white. There it was! The spot that Desmond had been searching for.

Desmond withdrew his fingers and rubbed his pre-cum over his length. "Shaun," he purred into the man's ear, "Say my name." He aligned his cock up with Shaun's opening, entering him at a slow pace.

Shaun grunted, trying to push away all the pain he felt. It was like his ass was on fire! He had forgotten how thick Desmond was and those fingers were not enough to prepare him properly. "_Fuck!_" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"God, Shaun, you're so tight…" Desmond began to rock against him slowly, attempting to dull the pain pith pleasure as he simultaneously pumped his hand on Shaun's manhood.

Eventually, the pain ebbed away and Shaun threw his head back to moan. The slap of skin seemed to echo off the walls, as wells as they noises that the two made. Shaun basked in the feel of Desmond rocking against him, moving his body back and forth against the bed sheets.

"_Desmond,_" Shaun moaned loudly, digging his nails into said man's arms. "_Faster, harder…"_

Desmond groaned loudly, burying his face in the crook of Shaun's neck and biting down. He began to pull out farther and push back in faster, changing the angle as he did so that he hit Shaun's prostate with every thrust. He soon had Shaun withering beneath him, moaning and groaning his name.

Desmond began stroking Shaun in time with his thrust, bring the man closer to completion. "_Des, I'm gonna -"_ Shaun gasped. His abdominal clenched and he spent himself on their stomachs, and Desmond was soon to follow, riding out his orgasm from within Shaun.

The two of them lay there, panting as the euphoric feeling began to slowly move off. "You taste like vomit and oranges," Shaun pointed out when his breathing wasn't as ragged.

Desmond chuckled. "You taste like alcohol and oranges," he countered playfully.

Shaun rolled over, a tired smirk on his face and he rested his head against Desmond's chest. He raked his fingers through the small chest hairs absent mindlessly. "Des," he said softly, "What happened all those years ago?"

Desmond visibly stiffened underneath him. Shaun looked up at the man and saw shame and guilt cross his features. "Shaun, I made a terrible mistake then that I've never fully forgiven myself for. I am actually surprised that you have…"

"So, will you tell me what you were thinking?"

Desmond nodded, tightening his arms around the man bellow him. "I'll tell you everything…"

**Yeah, sorry it took so long. The scene just would write itself. =/ hopefully, it's not too horrible….3**

**Next chapter you finally find out what happened to Shaun and Des those years ago. Then we move into the Ezioleo and Altmal arches before we hit the battle of the band's tournaments. XDD**


End file.
